The Frozen Nightwatch
by Gmagic1337
Summary: After Arendelle is basically left to rot after a 'depression', everyone, including Anna and Elsa flee and move to Portland, Oregon. Here, they try to find jobs for themselves to try to get their lives back from poverty. Elsa is hired as a school teacher, while Anna works as a nightwatch at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and discovers it's terrifying truth at night!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

It was just after the winter of 1983. Four years after the gruesome incident at a local kids pizzeria in the city of Portland, Oregon. Since then, the pizzeria had received negative impressions from some people, including the parents of children. What made the pizzeria so popular before was its main animatronic character, Freddy Fazbear. Though of course, that's what the restaurant's theme was. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was what some would say, "a magical place for kids and adults alike, where fun and fantasy come to life." Children loved this place back then. They loved the pizza and mostly Freddy and his friends, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy. But ever since then, an incident occurred, and the place was closed down. Rumors say that someone had murdered someone, others say that the animatronics had something to do with that. Five children went missing, the animatronics smelled like corpses, someone got "bit", a murderer is on the loose, a room got sealed off, a security guard died, someone else died, the company was going out of business, animatronics weren't acting right, animatronics moved at night, one event after another. Four years later, in 1983, the restaurant opened again for some reason, but no one forgot what had happened in 1979.

Two sisters, Anna and Elsa, had some difficulties as well in the city of Arendelle. Elsa, the Queen, had trouble governing her kingdom. Some of Arendellian citizens had rebelled against their government due to the lack of jobs and higher wages for workers, unfair taxes on ice products, unfair rent and electricity prices, and limited food supplies or farmland. Arendelle was in what some would call, a depression. Money was scarce, and Elsa was trying her best to get everything fixed, but so far, no luck. Even her and Anna couldn't afford to stay in the castle. Their average utility cost for electricity was up to $711,000.04 dollars per month. They couldn't pay their power bills… no one could. Eventually, people in Arendelle felt like they've had enough. Most of the people had left, moved away, or migrated to other cities in search for cheaper homes and better jobs with average wages. And of course, so did the two sisters.  
Anna and Elsa sold the castle and left Arendelle. They headed South, across the Columbia Mountains into the land of the free. They drove to the nearest city in Oregon. Portland. There, the two sisters, with the money they got from selling the castle, bought a house just for themselves.

It was a little small on the outside, but inside it was bigger. When Anna looked around, she liked it immediately.  
"I like it!" Anna said. "Well, kinda. I mean it is a little small, but still, I think it looks nice."  
Anna seemed happy, as like she had gotten over her depression that quick. Elsa though, didn't seem too attached . The sisters moved all their stuff in and settled down for the night. While Elsa was in her bed she was still awake, thinking about what will she do if her and Anna both starve. Outside, in the city of Portland, the sky seemed awake as well. Outside her bedroom window (In the new house) she looked at the snow filled neighborhood sleeping softly during the snowy night. Before she knew it, she was asleep. Anna had no trouble sleeping that night. She was out quick and slept peacefully.

# -That night, a mile away from the sisters' house, at Freddy's- #  
-The security office- 2:00 AM

The phone starts to ring. Mike jumps in surprise. He answers the phone.  
"Hi?" he says.  
"Uh hello! Hello!  
Uh, I think it's time that you should take the next week off. Uh, you know? It's uh, it's just a small thing the company has decided on. Uh, something about 'replacing your shift with someone else' or something like that. Uh, but, you know, it's not that we're firing you or anything. But you just seem like you've been handling this for quite some time now, you know. Heh! . Uh, the company's thinking about moving you to the day-shift. So, hey, lucky you! (*clears throat*) But uh, anyway, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're trying, so just hang in there. Uh, but for now, just get tonight finished, take the week off, get some rest, spend time with your son, and we'll see what we can do to get you to some other post, okay. As always, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Heh, uh yeah, anyway, hang in there and it'll all pass eventually. Goodnight."  
Mike hangs up. Mike so far had no emotion on hearing this news. He was like a soldier following his commander's orders without showing any sign of emotion. He wasn't happy about this, nor was he sad or frustrated about it either. As a matter of fact, he didn't really care. What was on his mind was trying to get this night over with. The brown haired security guard straightened his glasses and carefully kept watch at the camera monitor. 3:25 AM So far, nothing had happened. No movement whatsoever, not even a sound save for the florescent buzz of the lights and the noise of the desk fan blowing rapidly. Mike paused for a moment to check the doorlights. He checked Door #1 (facing out to the West Hall Corner), nothing. He checked Door #2 (facing out to East Hall Corner), nothing. He put up the camera monitor again and carefully kept watch.  
4:30 AM It was half past four, and still, everything seemed quiet. It was at that moment that when Mike checked CAM: 1C, he found a metal hook sticking out of the curtain in Pirate's Cove. This meant a bad sign. Mike then switched to CAM: 1A only to find that Bonnie and Freddy we're missing. "Oh, shit." mike said as he put the monitor down to check the power level. He had 33% of power left. "Fuck!" he said in a stressed tone. He put up the monitor again and this time, switched to CAM: 3. Here he found nothing. He then switched to CAM: 2A only to find Bonnie standing at the far end of the West Hallway. He checked the time and power; 4:47 AM, 26%! He sat very still in his office chair, not moving a muscle or making a sound at all. He was like this for some time.  
5:14 AM Mike very slowly put the monitor down and didn't make any noise in the process. Outside Door #1 he heard the sound of running metalic feet, coming closer and closer. 'Foxy, oh shit!' he thought to himself. He then immediately pounded the Emergency Door-shutter button! Door #1 closed in a flash just before Foxy could get in. Foxy banged on the door for a few seconds then fled back to Pirate Cove. Mike switched the door button and Door #1 opened. It was at this moment that the power ran out. Everything wen't dark! Mike didn't make any noise at all, nor did he move a single muscle! He was frozen in place in the darkness. Just then everything came quiet, and before he knew it-.  
*DING DANG DING DONG - DONG DANG DING DANG!*  
The clock hit 6:00 AM! His shift was over. Immediately, Mike ran out of the building screaming in joy! "WOOHOOO!" he cried. He then turned back at the building before he got to his car, "FUCK YOU GUYS! YEAH!" 


	2. The Job Application

Chapter 2

# -Back at the sisters' house, Saturday, March 17, 1983- #  
-7:21 AM-

Anna lay in her bed, snuggled up in her bed sheets with her red hair all messed up. She then woke to a familiar smell. 'Chocolate'. She blinked open her sleepy eyes, and smelled the scent of chocolate getting heavier. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes with her right hand as to get the bits of sleep out. She was now wide awake. 'Is Elsa cooking something?' she thought to herself. She quickly removed herself from her bed, standing in some purple pajama pants and a black longline bra. She walks over to her dresser and puts on a pink long sleeve shirt and some socks, then heads downstairs.  
"Elsa." she called, but no response.  
She continued down the stairs until she got to the landing then walked through the living room into the kitchen. Elsa was at the stove, mixing chocolate with pancake batter and frying them in a pan while on the gas-fueled burning stove. 'Those look good,' Anna thought.  
"Morning Elsa," Anna said out loud.  
Suddenly Elsa jumped in surprise to see her sister right behind her.  
"Whoa!" she called out. "Anna, don't scare me like that!"  
"Heh, sorry." Anna said in a quiet voice. She then maneuvered herself past her sister and went to the fridge. She got out a can of Pepsi and another for Elsa.  
"Elsa, here!" she said as she tossed the can of soda to her sister. Elsa grabbed it and set it down on the table beside her in a hurry as to not let the batch of chocolate pancakes burn.  
"Anna, just wait at the table. These'll be ready in a few minutes." Elsa said to her sister.  
"Okay." Anna replied as she then walked over to the dining room table in the next room and sat down in a chair. She took a sip of her Pepsi and patiently waited for Elsa to bring in the pancakes. On the dining room table there was a newspaper of the Portland Tribune. Anna set her Pepsi down and took a look at the paper. The main story was about a purple murderer who escaped from prison. She read the article of how that the "purple" killer murdered 5 children and disposed of their bodies "in a lake" near the killer's house. "Ugh!" Anna said in disgust. 'What a creep,' she thought. Just then, Elsa came in with the chocolate pancakes served on a platter made from her ice magic. The smell caught Anna's attention. She then grabbed a plate from the kitchen and another for her sister along with silverware. Her and her sister served themselves and had breakfast together. Anna tasted the chocolate pancakes. The moment she put them in her mouth she immediately fell in love with them, they tasted so sweet. Elsa took a sip from her can of Pepsi her sister gave her. Elsa took her time while eating the pancakes. Anna, on the other hand, didn't. Anna ate like a teenage boy, swallowing every bite of her pancake. "So," Elsa said to Anna, trying to have a conversation rather than to see her sister hork down her food like a boy would on his birthday, "did you- sleep okay?"  
"What?" Anna replied with her mouth full. Elsa tried to move away from her question.  
"Uh, nevermind." she replied, letting her sister finish her food before she could speak.  
Anna finally stopped and took a break from her breakfast as to answer her sister's question.  
"Sorry," she said as she swallowed her last bite. "What were you saying?"  
"I asked if you slept okay," said Elsa Anna thought for a moment on what to reply. She didn't really know. Her room in this house was different to her old room in the castle her and Elsa grew up in.  
"Well," exclaimed Anna, "my room seems a bit smaller than I expected. Uh, but still, I like it! It's cozy."  
"Well good for you." said Elsa in a confident manner.  
"What about your room?" Anna asked curiously.  
Elsa looked up at her sister with confusion on what she meant. "What do you mean?" she said confusingly.  
"I mean, do you like it? Is it comfortable, is it creepy, what's it like?" Anna asked with curiosity.  
Elsa paused for a moment. "Uh, it's just like yours a bit," Elsa said, "you know, not that big. But it's okay."  
Anna then smiled. "Well that's great." she said in a happy voice, she then reached over to the ice platter full of chocolate pancakes and grabbed another pancake. Elsa took another sip of her Pepsi and then continued taking her time eating her breakfast.  
"Wait!" said Anna out loud for her sister to hear. "I have a better idea, wait here." She then quickly ran back into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Elsa stared at her sister in wonderment then giggled as she witnessed Anna digging through the fridge like a dog. Just then, Elsa was thinking back to Arendelle.

The deserted city came to her mind for some reason, though she didn't know why. She knew that nobody lived there anymore (save for a few military camps), and that most of her people had migrated to places like Oregon and California to look for better lives. She started wondering if any of her people actually made it to the west or not. Her, Anna and most of the other Arendellian citizens had migrated to the west by going southwest. Some traveled by car, some others walked. Her and Anna drove to Oregon by going southwest along the Coquihalla Highway. Then crossing over into the United States and going south on US: I-5, going through the state of Washington and continuing on I-5 until they crossed the Columbia River into Oregon. Some 110 Arendellian citizens followed her and Anna, but some others took other routes. Arendelle had a population of 521,800 citizens. 110 followed Anna and Elsa's route along the Coquihalla Highway and US: I-5. Some others who were traveling to Oregon took different routes. It took 2 ½ weeks for all the Arendellian citizens to evacuate their homeland. It took 16 days for the two sister's to get to Oregon, they started out on February 24.. Once when all the Arendellians evacuated their home, most of 520,100 out of 521,800 Arendellians went along with their Noble Queen and Princess. Some 1,700 Arendellians had stayed behind. 2 days out, the "Arendelle Party" as they called themselves, had taken the Coquihalla Highway to Kamloops. Here, some 21,000 Arendellians had cut off from the Party and departed southeast on the Okanagan Highway, heading for North Dakota. The remaining 499,100 members of the Arendelle Party continued on the Coquihalla Highway through the snowy Columbia Mountains to try to head for Oregon and California. On the 4th day, some 147 members of the Arendelle Party had died of sickness or hypothermia. Most of the Arendellians, including Anna were freezing during that winter. But Elsa wasn't affected at all, the cold never bothered her. But for the others, people were getting sick and were dying because of it. The dead Arendellians were buried in the snow, their belongings went to their families. That brought the number of members to 498,953.. That day, the snow was getting worse. They continued on. On the 6th day out, the Arendelle Party reached Merritt. They stayed there for 2 days. On the 10th day, the Arendelle Party had reached the northern border of the United States of America, and stopped at White Rock. Here they lost 71 more members. That day, the snow stopped. But Anna had a cold. Elsa did her best to take care of her. They crossed the border between Canada and the United States. They went on a new route, they took US: I-5 across the Washington State. On the 12th day, the snow started melting a bit, which made it easier for the Party to drive on the interstate. That day, they had reached Seattle. This was where the Party split up. 366,000 Arendellians had split from Elsa and Anna's group and had taken US: I-205 to get to California. The remaining 132,882 Arendellians who were with Anna and Elsa continued on I-5 to get to Oregon. On the 14th day, there were splits between Elsa and Anna's party. Some members were left behind, some couldn't catch up, and some may have gotten lost. On the 16th day, Elsa, Anna and the 110 members of the Party had reached Portland, Oregon. But no one knew what had become of the lost Oregon Arendellians or the California Arendellians. No one knew if they had made it or even survived that brutal winter.

Just then, Elsa's thought vanished once when Anna came back from the kitchen with a can of whipped cream and a handful of strawberries. "This is gonna be soo awesome." Anna said as she sat back down and threw the strawberries on her pancake one at a time. Elsa watched in wonderment, not knowing what her sister was trying to accomplish. Anna then grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed it all over the top of her pancake. She then grabbed another pancake from the ice platter.  
"Anna, uh," Elsa started in confusion as she witnessed her sister put another pancake over the cream and strawberry topped one, "What… are you doing?"  
"Experimenting!" Anna said with excitement. Elsa just stared in awe, not knowing what the hell Anna was trying to do. Elsa then looked across the table and saw the Portland Tribune newspaper still sitting where she left it. A thought then came to her mind that she forgot to tell Anna about.  
"Hey Anna, did you see what was in the paper?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I did," Anna said while sandwiching her strawberry and whipped cream pancakes together. "Something about a- purple murderer who killed five kids, right?"  
After she said this, Elsa immediately looked at her as if she was crazy or something.  
"What!? No!" she said in a rough voice. "I was talking about the job advertisements, you weirdo!" "Ohh, ok! Sorry." Anna said as she took a huge bite out of her pancake sandwich! "Anna, that's gross!" Elsa said in disgust.  
"What?" Anna replied with her mouth full. "I think it's amazing! You should try it!"  
Elsa chuckled as she sat up from her chair. "Uh, no thank you!" she said in a sarcastic tone of voice. She then picked up her plate and silverware and brought them to the kitchen. Once Anna finished her pancake sandwich she picked up her plate and silverware as well and brought them to the kitchen.  
"You should look at those job ads, Anna," Elsa said to her sister. "There might be something on there that you might like."  
"Alright, I'll check it out." Anna said back to Elsa. She then went back into the dining room and grabbed the newspaper and started reading it again. Elsa went back upstairs to change, while Anna stayed down in the living room and started being lazy as ever.  
"Let's see…" Anna said to herself as she skimmed through the paper and looked at all the multiple career choices to choose from. One caught her eye;

HELP WANTED

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza -Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift 12 am to 6 am.

Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters

Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.

$120 a week.  
To apply call:  
1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR

Anna liked pizza restaurants. She remembered going to one with her parents when she was at least 14 years old, and while Elsa was 16 and still concealed away from everyone else due to her inability to control her powers. Anna was 24 now, and that memory of her sister shutting her out for 15 years until her coronation at the age of 23, along with that whole incident of causing an eternal winter in Arendelle. How could she never forget that. 3 years later, Elsa was 26 and was living with Anna in Portland, Oregon. But this advertisement for a family pizzeria just caught Anna's eye for some reason. She liked pizza, it was one of her favorite types of foods after strawberry ice cream and chocolate. She also liked handling kids. She loved kids. But the ad talking about "animatronic characters" came to her mind. She knew what 'animatronics' were but she didn't know very much of their operations. She remembered going to the October carnival in Arendelle when she was a kid, and she remembered seeing animatronic characters there moving around in the day, making children happy. But this 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' ad said that they were looking for a "security guard to work the nightshift." She didn't mind working at night. In fact, she was mostly awake most nights. That's the reason why she has trouble getting up in the morning sometimes. She started thinking that this job was for her. Yes! It was for her! 'I mean, how hard could it be?' she thought to herself. $120 dollars a week can't be so bad. But what came to Anna's mind was the "not responsible for injury or dismemberment" thing. 'What does that mean?' she thought.

Just then, Elsa came back downstairs wearing some blue jeans and an ice-crystallized sweater. She had her pale blonde hair in a long loose braid hanging around her left shoulder (as she often does), and she had on her ice-heeled shoes she had made with her own magic. She quickly grabbed the keys to her car and not Anna's. "Hey Anna, I'm heading out, okay!" she said out loud for her sister to hear her from the main hall. "Okay," Anna replied. "W-wait a second!" she started. "Where are you going?" she asked.  
"To look for a job, what do you think?" Elsa replied in an 'obviously' tone of voice. "You should too!"  
Anna looked back at the newspaper ad for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She smiled in thought.  
"I will!" she said. "Alright. Hey, don't burn down the house," Elsa reminded her sister. "And Anna, if you go out, don't forget to-"  
"Yeah, I know!" Anna interrupted. "Lock the door, turn everything off, Elsa, I know."  
Elsa then turned around to look at her sister. "I know you know." she said to Anna. "I just want to make sure that you're safe and… you know?"  
Anna smiled. "Elsa, I'll be fine! I'm not a kid anymore. Don't worry, I can take care of myself."  
Elsa then smirked at Anna and said, "Really, huh?"  
Anna smile then disappeared. She didn't like it when Elsa asked that asked that question as if she had no trust in her.  
"Because I remember one time I left you home alone, and you then threw a-"  
"OKAY! I get it!" Anna snapped. "Besides, that was just one time, Elsa, you know that!"  
Elsa then laughed at her sister's unexpected outburst. She liked picking on Anna sometimes. It's what sisters do. "Hehe! I know, I know!" Elsa said. "I was just kidding, silly." Anna frowned and stared at the floor, looking agitated. "Come here." Elsa said. Anna slowly walked towards her sister and wrapped her arms around her body. Elsa did the same. They hugged for at least 8 seconds then released each other. Elsa then opened the front door and headed out. Anna stood in the doorway, watching her sister get in her car. "I'll be home by 8:00, okay?" she called out to her sister. Anna nodded as to let her sister know she was satisfied. Elsa started her car, closed the door and drove away. Anna closed the front door and went back into the living room. She looked at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ad again. She seemed satisfied with a job like this. She then smiled, then went upstairs to get dressed. 


	3. The Interview

Chapter 3

9:45 AM

Satisfied, Anna put the newspaper down and headed upstairs. She headed to the bathroom to shower and get dressed before she headed out.

Once Anna finished showering, she stepped out of the steam-filled bathroom with a towel around her body and her hair. She went to her room and changed into some green underwear, some jeans and a sky blue t-shirt that said "KEEP CALM and DON'T LET ME GO" on it. She then went to her mirror and fixed her hair. She had her long red hair in 2 braided pigtails hanging down both of her shoulders (as she often does). She then put on peach lipgloss. Satisfied with her appearance, Anna smiled and headed back downstairs. She went into the living room to see the newspaper ad again showing more info on this Freddy Fazbear's Pizza place.

HELP WANTED

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

-Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift 12 am to 6 am.

Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.

Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.

$120 a week.  
To apply call:  
1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR

Anna did just that. She got out her Samsung Galaxy S-6 phone and called the number. 1-800-329-2327

Once Anna hung up she screamed in happiness! She actually got hired at Freddy's! "Oh boy!" she said to herself. "Once Elsa hears this, she'll be so happy for me." Anna then smiled. "Oh my god, I'm so excited!" she said excitedly. Anna quickly put on her white coat, grabbed her keys from the key hanger, and did what Elsa told her. She turned off all the lights and electrical appliances and headed out the front door. She locked the door behind her, then rushed to her car. Once she started it, she rolled out of the driveway and drove away to her new job interview at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

#- A mile away from the sister's house (5808 W. Columbia Ave), at Freddy's -#

10:37 AM

"Mike?" someone said.  
"Nyahh…" Mike said in a sleepy voice.  
"MIKE!" someone yelled.  
"Wh-wha-what? What? What is it!?" Mike said out loud. Mike was now wide awake.  
"Come on, dude! Quit daydreaming, management has a message for you, man!" Jack told Mike.  
Mike put his head back down on the party table and sighed. "What's the message?" he said in a tired voice.  
"Uh, someone's just applied for your shift man." Jack said. "And uh, the manager wants you to give her some advice on what to do and stuff, ya know?"  
Mike put his head up from the table and looked at Jack. "Her?" he questioned.  
"Yeah, dude! It's a girl!" Jack told Mike. Jack then looked at the paper in his hand as to see the details of the 'new employee'. "Her name's, uh… Anna Dewitt. Yeah, and she's applying for the nightshift."  
Mike just stared in thought, thinking about this 'Anna Dewitt' and why she would apply for the nightshift. Was she crazy or something? Just then, Jack interrupted his thought.  
"Hey man, I bet you she's hot." he said.  
Mike immediately looked at Jack like he was crazy. "Dude, seriously?" he protested.  
"Hey man, I'm just sayin'." Jack replied. Mike sighed.  
Jack spoke again. "I mean, maybe you could guys could, you know…. get intimate or something. hehe!"  
"What the fuck, man!" Mike yelled. "Go away, leave me alone, you pervert!" Jack stepped back a bit and started cracking up. "Hey, come on dude, I'm just joking!" he said to Mike.  
Just then, Vincent walked in. "Hey, fellas!" he said in a weirdly devious tone. "What're you guys talking about?" he asked.  
Mike and Jack exchanged looks for a second. Jack started. "Oh, we're just talking about this new girl who-"  
"None of your fuck'n busines, Vince!" Mike interrupted. "Quit eavesdropping!" he said in a harsh voice.  
Vincent just chuckled and said, "Jeez, Mike! What's your problem today?" Mike glared at Vince. "You know what my problem is? You, always being a creep!"  
"Whoa dude, chill!" Jack told Mike. "Yeah, Schmidt! Chill your shit! Haha!" Vince said.  
Mike quickly arose from his chair and came towards Vincent as if he was going to murder him. Mike grabbed Vincent and shoved him against the wall. "Do you want to die!?" Mike said in a furious voice. Vincent kept wearing that plastered smile on his face, seemingly unmoved by Mike's threat.  
"What do you think you can do to me, Mike?" Vince replied chuckling. "Kill me? Go ahead, do it! Then we'll see who's the real bad side of the company."  
Mike then simply stared at him with a blank but angry expression. 'What was he talking about?' he thought.  
"You can't" Vince said in a mocking manner. "You don't have the guts!"  
Jack then steps in and tries to separate the two employees. "Alright, that's enough out of you two!" he said in a direct manner. "You're supposed to be security guards, not a married couple!" Vincent then smirked and narrowed his eyes and placed 3 fingers around his chin, looking unusually smug.  
"Well, I guess we could be one day" Vince said.  
Mike then puts his hands up. "Alright, that's it! I'm outta here!" Mike said in an annoyed tone of voice. He then stomped away into the security office along with Jack tagging along behind him.  
"Wow," he said in amazement. "You really hate that guy, don't you?" Mike sighed and sat backwards in the spinning office chair, looking more stressed out and tired than usual. "You know he's an asshole," Mike said as he straightened his glasses, "and a real creeper too." Jack looked at the ceiling and thought about Mike's opinion of Vincent. "Yeah, I can agree with him being a creep, sometimes." Jack exclaimed. "Whenever we're open and kids start coming in here, he always acts really weird around them, like he's a rapist or something. Oh, he also heads to the safe room a lot for some reason. What does he do in there? Jerk off? And why does he always go and hang a lot around women? Like, seriously? What's his problem? I mean, last week during a birthday party he went up to Lizzy while she was with the kids and touched her ass! What the fuck! Oh, and also this one other time he-"  
"SHUT UP!" Mike shouted. Jack immediately stopped talking. "I know what he did! Okay!" Jack then glanced at the desk, not facing Mike's direction. "S-sorry, man." Jack said quietly but just loud enough for Mike to hear his apology. Mike then sighed.  
"It's okay." he said in a calm manner. "I've just had a tough week, man. It's not your fault."  
Jack nodded.  
Mike sat up straight and looked at Jack. "Anyway man, what were you talking about, this 'Anna' girl or something who's taking the nightshift?" he asked calmly.  
"Oh! Uh, yeah!" Jack returned into focus. "Yeah, this girl, Anna Dewitt, is applying for a job here as a security guard, and… the manager wants you to interview her."  
Mike looked at Jack with confusement on what he meant. "Interview?" he asked confusingly. "Yeah dude!" Jack said in a confident voice. "You know? Like; ask her questions, answer her questions, get to know each other better, show her around, explain to her what she's supposed to do, show her the rules, be her friend, you know; help her get to know this place and be used to it." Mike thought for a moment, then nodded and smiled a bit. "Okay." he said. "I think I can do that."  
Jack then smirked and smiled a bit. "Yeah, and maybe get her number while you're at it. Hehe!"  
"Dude, come on!" Mike said in annoyance. "Alright! Alright." Jack said, and then continued smiling. "Oh, by the way man, her interview's today!" Mike looked up and stared at Jack in shocking expression. "Today?" he asked.  
Jack nodded. "Yeah dude. So be ready, she'll probably be here soon." he said.

#- Anna's car -#

11:15 AM

While Anna drove to her new job she kept thinking along the way. 'What will it be like?' She kept smiling happily along the way. Her long red hair still in 2 braided pigtails hanging down both of her shoulders. Her blue eyes lit up with excitement. And her-  
*BUZZZ*  
Her phone rang. Once she stopped at a traffic light she picked up her Samsung G S-6 and answered it. It was Elsa.  
"Hello? Elsa?" she spoke in a happy tone of voice.  
("Anna! Hey!") Elsa responded in the same tone.  
. "Hey!" Anna replied to Elsa's greeting.  
("Anna, guess what?") Elsa said with a voice of joy.  
"Uh… what is it?" Anna asked.  
("I actually got a job!") Elsa said out loud with joy in her voice.  
"Really?" Anna said.  
("YES!") Elsa said with even more excitement and joy in her voice,  
"Wow, Elsa, I've never heard you be so happy and excited like that before." Anna said with wonderment in her tone. "What's your job, anyway?" she asked her sister with a bit of curiosity.  
("Uh, it's a surprise!") Elsa responded with some smug in her words.  
"Oh," Anna exclaimed. "Well uh, okay then."  
("I'll tell you when I get home, okay.") Elsa told her sister.  
"Okay" Anna quickly responded. Just then the traffic light turned green and she continued driving. "Hey, I got a job too!" she said.  
("You did?") Elsa said in a surprised tone as if she didn't really expect Anna to actually find a job.  
"Yeah, I did," Anna replied. "It's uh…"  
She paused for a moment and thought about what she should tell her sister.  
("What?") Elsa asked with some curiosity. Anna then took a right turn on 121st St. and continued on for ¼ of a mile. "Uh… hey," Anna stuttered, "I'll uh, talk to you, later. Bye."  
("Wait, Anna wh-")  
Anna hung up on Elsa. She then looked to her left and saw a big sign that said,

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; Where Fantasy and Fun Come To Life"

She then smiled and turned left into the parking lot of the restaurant. Once she parked her car and turned the key off, she got out and locked her car as to make sure that nobody would take it. The building on the outside wasn't what she had expected. On the outside, it was sided with bricks and only a few windows. The windows were few in number, but they were at least big enough to let people see everything outside and inside the building. She walked up to the main entrance. The doors were red and also had windows. She pulled opened the doors and entered the building.

When she went inside the restaurant, the place wasn't as close to what she expected it to be. On the inside, the main area was the Dining Area around her. Anna slowly walked forward. The main Dining Area was a massive room that had a huge skylight on the ceiling. The Dining Area had 2 rows of 9 party tables and chairs around them in the middle of the room. Around the back wall were arcade games. Anna walked to the center of the room near the party tables around her and the huge skylight above her, showing the bright sunny day outside. She observed everything around her. She entered the building through the entrance, which was at the north end of the building next to the Show Stage and the Restrooms. The place did have lights, but very few were on. She didn't know why though. It wasn't as dark due to the huge skylight in the Dining Area, illuminating light from the outside. She looked around her. The floor only in the Dining Area was lined with carpets of zig-zagged colors of red and purple. The party tables in rows were at least 18, all having 10 chairs in one table each. She looked to the north side of the building. At the front side, Anna saw a giant Show Stage with 3 animatronic characters. She saw at the left of the stage a big blue colored animatronic bunny with a red bowtie, playing an electric guitar. Anna then looked to the far right of the stage and saw a big yellow animatronic chicken, or duck, holding a bass guitar in one hand and a pink cupcake in the the duck (or chicken) was wearing a bib that said the words, "Let's Eat," on it. And in the middle of the stage, Anna saw a big brown animatronic teddy bear with a black top hat and bowtie, holding a microphone in his right hand. These animatronics seemed to be powered off. For some reason, these animatronics didn't seem to give Anna any feeling of happiness. She then turned her focus to the west side of the building. At the west side of the Dining Area, Anna saw some more arcade games and a separate but open room that had circular party tables facing a purple curtain at the far end, hiding something behind it. She also found next to the north wall a door that said "Employees Only." Anna then looked at the east side of the Dining Area. Here she saw more arcade games and restrooms. She finally looked at the south side on the Dining Area. The south wall had two open hallways both going the same direction. Along the south wall, there were also more arcade games, and at the far left of the south wall close to the east wall was the entrance to the kitchen.

Anna stopped observing things! She was here to get a job, not to investigate things. Though the walls and ceiling caught her attention. All the walls in the building were dark blue mixed with grey, and they were lined with a thin strip of checkered tile along every wall. All along the walls were pictures drawn by children, shiny star stickers, and posters of Freddy Fazbear and his friends saying things like "Celebrate," or "Let's Party." There were also star decorations on strings hanging from the ceiling.  
Anna had to stop. She had to focus. "Uh, Hello!" she called. No answer.  
"Is-is anyone here?" she said. "My name is Anna, I'm here for-"  
Suddenly she heard a creaking noise coming from the Show Stage behind her. She immediately turned around only to find nothing but 3 animatronics still unmoved or untouched by anyone or anything. Just then, Anna heard the sound of a giant motorized rolling steel door opening. The sound came from one of the hallways. "Hello?" she called. She heard footsteps coming from one of the hallways. Someone was walking through one of the halls towards her. Anna couldn't see the figure due to the hallways being dark and having no light. She heard the footsteps coming closer. Anna stood completely still. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. Anna could see some of the unknown figure at the front of the West Hall. No. There were Two unknown figures. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a switch. After that, every light in the entire building, save for the Kitchen and the Show Stage, was on in a matter of seconds. "Whoa…" Anna said as she put her right hand above her head as to shield her eyes from the brightness of the lights. "Heh, sorry!" someone said. Once Anna got her vision corrected, she looked towards the West Hallway (which was now lit up) and saw two young men in uniforms looking at her. One had long golden blonde hair and a beard, he was 6'4" (just a little bit taller than Anna's height), was wearing a red polo shirt that had a golden badge on it that said "Jackson Holmes" on it and khaki pants, he also had brown work shoes. The other had long (but not too long) shaggy dark brown hair and prescription glasses. He was 6 feet tall (the same height as Anna), was also wearing a red polo shirt with a golden badge that said "Michael Schmidt" on it, he was also wearing khaki pants and was wearing green tennis shoes. "We're closed. Can we help you?" the tall blonde asked in a surprised tone. "Uhhh…" Anna stammered, not knowing what to say to the two young men. 'These guys look like complete dorks' Anna thought to herself.  
"Are you Anna Dewitt?" the brown haired 'dork' with glasses asked in a kind manner. Anna immediately flinched as to unexpectedly hearing her name. "Y-yeah…" she stuttered. "I-I'm here for th-the job application."  
The two young men exchanged looks for a second then spoke. "You're applying for the nightshift, right?" the blonde haired 'dork' asked. The 'pretty' red haired woman just nodded, not knowing what else to do to imply that she meant 'yes'.  
The two dorks then looked at each other and muttered something to themselves that Anna couldn't quite make out correctly.  
"(Dude, she's so hot)," whispered Jack to Mike. "(I told you.)"  
Mike hit Jack's shoulder in annoyance. "(Dude, shut up!)" Mike harshly whispered to Jack. "Well," Mike said out loud as he stepped forward towards Anna, "in that case, welcome to Freddy's, miss Dewitt." Mike said in a polite manner. "Or can I just call you Anna?" he asked curiously. Anna zoned out for just a few seconds. "Oh! Uh, you can just call me Anna," she said. " 'Miss Dewitt' is my sister!" Anna joked.  
Mike chuckled a bit. "Heh heh! Well 'Anna', welcome" he said in a kind voice. "I'm Michael, Michael Schmidt. Well, most of my friends call me Mike. But hey, I'll accept any one."  
Anna giggled. "Hehe, I'm just gonna stick with 'Mike" " she said with amusement. "That's easier to remember." They shook hands after they greeted each other. Jack looked at Mike. It was obvious he was trying to impress her. "Hey, Mike," Jack called. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything man." Mike turned around and faced Jack's direction. "Uh, okay dude." he replied. Jack then walked towards the kitchen. As he passed the East Hallway he got out his Iphone 5c and went on Instagram. Anna looked at Mike for a second. Mike was confused for a second. He looked back at the Kitchen then back at Anna.  
"Oh, him?" Mike finally spoke. "That's Jack, Jack Holmes." he said. "He's one of the 'Fazbear Fun-guy' employee's here at Freddy's."  
Anna just stared in awe. 'What is a Fazbear Fun-guy' she thought. "What is that?" she asked.  
Mike was confused. "What's what?' he questioned.  
"What's a Fazbear Fun-guy?" she asked with some amusement.  
"Oh uh, they're these type of employees that hang around and entertain kids and stuff." he said.  
"Oh…" Anna said.  
Both had an awkward silence for a moment. "So uh, you're here for a job. Am I right?" Mike asked kindly.  
"Um, yeah." Anna answered. "The advertisement said you guys were looking for a 'security guard for the nightshift.' " Mike suddenly thought back to last night. He remembered feeling immense fear and terror when he heard the sound of Foxy banging on the door in the office, trying to get inside to capture Mike and stuff him inside an animatronic suit, only to kill him. He also remembered the terror of the power in the entire building going out, and hearing that horrifying music box playing that disturbing song and-  
Mike snapped out of it. He had to concentrate.  
"And, you're applying for that job?" he asked with some type of anxiety in his voice.  
"Yeah!" Anna quickly answered.  
Mike was silent for a few moments. "Well, okay then!" he finally said out loud. "Uh, follow me." he said. Mike then turned around and walked past the party tables into the Kitchen. Anna followed along. She had so many questions to ask. When the two entered the kitchen, they walked to the back room where the management office was. They passed Jack along the way, still texting.

Once they entered the back room, there was a tall man with red hair like Anna's sitting at a work desk on a computer. He was wearing a white shirt with a red tie and some blue jeans. "Hey, Tom!" Mike called. "We got a new one here,"  
'Tom' looked away from his computer to see the new 'employee'. He stared for a minute, observing Anna's appearance. "Alright then, Mike" Tom said in a deep voice. "I'll take it from here. Oh hey, would you do me a favor and go check the power generators? I think it's getting a little cold in here."  
"Sure thing." Mike said. He then left the room and headed somewhere. Anna observed the 'Tom' guy. "Have a seat, sweetheart." he told her.  
Anna did just that. Though she didn't really like him calling her 'sweetheart'. She slowly sat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk. She unzipped her coat and laid it back behind her chair, revealing her light blue shirt that said KEEP CALM and DON'T LET ME GO! She sat quietly and waited patiently for him to stop typing on his computer. Anna kept her mouth shut. She didn't say anything. Once Tom finished typing on his Windows 7, PC, he then looked at Anna and started the interview.  
"So, sweetheart, what's your name?" Tom asked in a friendly tone of voice.  
Anna was getting tired of him calling her sweetheart. "My name is Anna Dewitt," she persisted, "and I would prefer that instead of 'sweetheart' if you don't mind."  
Tom looked up from his papers at Anna with a surprised look on his face. He then chuckled and said, "I'm terribly sorry, miss Dewitt, I wasn't intending to be rude." he said apologetically. Anna just stared. "Anyway miss Dewitt, you say you're applying for a job here as a security guard?" "Uh, yes sir." she said in a quiet voice.  
Tom looked at her with a blank but impressed expression. Why would anyone like her want to work at a place like this? Was she mental? Or maybe she's not from around here. Tom stroked his hair with his right hand. "Tell me, Miss Dewitt," he asked as he leaned in closer. "Out of all the places in this entire city, why do you choose this place?" Anna looked at him with some startled expression on her face. "Why not?" she asked back.  
Tom still stared at her with emptiness. "I mean, really Miss Dewitt," he started. "What makes a beautiful young woman like yourself want to work at a children's pizzeria?" Anna thought for a moment. "Well, for one; I like pizza." she said with confidence.  
"Uh huh," Tom nodded.  
"And, I like kids. And I am someone who has keen eyes and senses."  
After she said this, he smirked. "Those seem like very good reasons, Miss Dewitt." Tom stated. "You seem like you have a lot of pride." "I do!" Anna immediately said.  
"Well, one of our 3 main motives here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Miss Dewitt, is 'Pride'." Anna smiled. "Really?" she said in a curious tone, seeming awkward about this whole thing.  
"Yes, indeed" Tom replied.  
Anna thought for a moment and then said, "What are the other two?"  
Tom stared for a minute. "The others are 'fun' and 'joy', miss Dewitt." he said in a smug manner, still smiling. Anna thought for a second. 'Joy, fun, and pride' are things that Anna was really good at. She liked fun. She grew up with fun! She had so much pride in her life, and so much joy. "Do you believe that you have all three of these things?" Tom asked with confidence.  
Anna knew she had every one of these things. She wasn't a depressed person or a sad person. She wasn't even an angry person either. Most of the time, she was always positive. Ever since she was a kid, she had so much positivity. Even while her sister Elsa was concealed away for 15 years (which broke her heart), she still had some positivity. She always would ask for her sister to come out and play with her, but she would always refuse. "Yeah," Anna said with confidence in her voice. "I do believe that I do." Tom then just continued smiling for a moment. Then he finally spoke.  
"Well then Miss Dewitt," Tom started, "You've got the job."  
Anna's eyes widened in excitement. "Really?" she said excitedly. Tom then got out a contract paper and set it on the desk in front of Anna. "Yes ma'am," he said. "Just sign your name here and fill out all the info on this contract and then you're set."  
Tom handed Anna a ballpoint pen from his desk and she filled out the contract. Once Anna finished everything, she rose up from her chair as did Tom. They shook hands and then Tom escorted her out of his office into the kitchen. Out in the kitchen, Mike, Jack, and some other employee unknown to Anna were all talking to each other. When they saw Tom and Anna approaching, they focused their attention towards them. "Well gentlemen," Tom said in a direct manner, "This one is officially one of us." Jack cheered for some reason. "Yeah, woohoo!" he said out loud. Right after he said this, Mike kicked him in the leg as to not be strange in front of their new employee. Anna then just giggled a bit and smiled at Jack's cheering for her. Just then, Vincent, unnoticed by the other 4 left the kitchen and headed somewhere. "Now then," Tom started. "Mike!"  
Mike flinched after hearing his name. "Uh, yes sir?" he said quickly.  
"Why don't you give miss Dewitt a tour of the place and explain to her what her job is." Mike straightened his glasses and nodded yes. "Alright." he said.  
"Jack!" Tom said out loud. "Yeah, Tom?" Jack immediately replied.  
"Why don't you go get a spare uniform for miss Dewitt from the storage room and a badge to go along with it."  
"Yes sir." Jack responded to Tom's order. Jack then looked at Anna and asked her what size she was. Anna told him her size and Jack then quickly ran off to the storage room to retrieve her uniform. Tom then turned around and headed back to his office. Anna watched him as he went inside his office and closed the door without saying a word. She then looked at Mike.

"Well," Mike started, "might as well give you a tour of the place." he said.  
"Yeah, sure" Anna said with a blank expression on her face.  
"Here, follow me." Mike said. Anna did so. The two both walked out of the kitchen and into the Dining Area. "This is the main Dining Area." Mike said. "Well, technically the only dining area here." Anna giggled after he said this. The two then walked to the center of the room. Mike smiled and pointed to the Stage and said, "That is the Show Stage." Anna looked at the stage and still saw 3 animatronics still powered off. "On the stage is the 'one and only' Freddy Fazbear and his friends, Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken." Mike pointed to the 2 animatronics beside Freddy Fazbear. Anna observed them with curiosity. "These animatronic characters perform and play Freddy's band songs for the children on their birthdays or whenever." Anna smiled after hearing this. She loved music and singing. As a matter of fact, she sometimes would sing whenever she felt like she wanted to. She had a beautiful voice. The two then moved on.. "Over there are the Restrooms." Mike pointed to the east side of the dining area. "Over there is Pirate Cove." Mike pointed to the open room at the west of the dining area containing the circular party tables and the circular stage with the purple curtain. Anna looked at the "Pirate Cove" place at the west side of the dining area. She looked at the purple curtain and stared at it with some wonderment in her mind. "What's behind the curtain?" she asked curiously. Mike looked at the curtain and immediately thought back to last night. "Death…" Mike said quietly. Anna then looked at him with a confused look on her face.  
"Huh?" she immediately said.  
Mike snapped out of his distraction/ "Oh, uh…" he started. "Behind it is one of Freddy's other friends called 'Foxy the Pirate.' " Mike explained. "Oh…" Anna said quietly. "Why is… Foxy, being concealed?" she asked in wonderment.  
"He's out of order." Mike said. Anna looked back at the purple stage with the curtain and thought for a second. The two moved on.  
Anna followed Mike to the room beside Pirate Cove that said 'Employees Only'. Mike opened the door and the two walked in. On the inside it was pretty dark. Mike then pressed the light-switch beside the door and the small room was lit immediately. The lights gave off a fluorescent brightness and buzz. "This is the Backstage room." Mike said. Anna looked around the small room and saw a bunch of animatronic suits of Freddy and his friends on a shelf. On another shelf were empty heads of Bonnie and Chica. In the middle of the room, Anna saw a giant table with a big metal robot sitting on the edge and some spare animatronic parts, hardware, electronic software, wires and crossbeams spread out around the table.  
"What's this room for?" she asked.  
"It's uh, it's where we keep spare costumes and endoskeletons for the animatronics on stage." Mike said with some pride. Anna looked at the empty character heads and the naked animatronic metal-endoskeleton sitting on the edge of the big table with the robotic junk. "Mmhmm," Anna sounded, they both moved on. Anna followed Mike down the West Hallway. Mike then stopped and opened a door on his right. He turned on a light. Anna looked inside and thought to herself, 'Is this a closet or something?'  
"This room is the supply closet," Mike explained, "it's basically just meant for cleaning supplies, you know?"  
Anna giggled. "Hehe, yeah." she said with a funny tone. "My sister's a clean freak sometimes," she joked, making a reference to Elsa.  
"Heh," Mike chuckled. "Yeah, the manager here is the same way," he explained. "Gotta keep everything crescent fresh for the customers! And the health department, heheheh!" he joked.  
Anna giggled, seeming amused by Mike's joke. 'I'm starting to like this guy.' Anna thought to herself. The two then moved on and continued down the hallway. The two then stopped at the end of the hallway and stood beside a giant motorized rolling steel door with a glass window next to it. Anna looked inside the window and saw a small room that seemed to be an office. Inside, the lights were on. "And this is where you'll be working, Anna," Mike said as he reached into his pocket and got out a set of keys. Anna looked at the giant door. On the bottom, it had yellow-black caution lines. 'What're those for?' she wondered. When Mike finally got the right key, he inserted it into a small keyhole just below the corner of the window. Once he unlocked it, the giant motorized door opened up immediately. Anna jumped in surprise.  
"Whoa!" she said surprisingly. "Yeah, it's like that sometimes," Mike reassured her. The two then walked in the office.

Inside the office there was a big office desk at the front end of the office with two glass windows on either side. At the other end of the office was a giant office chair that looked comfortable, and it was facing the desk at the front of the room. On the chair was a handheld computer monitor (Windows 8) that was being charged by a cord that was plugged into an outlet in the corner. Diagonally viewed on either side of the office chair were the giant motorized doors and the glass windows.. The length of the desk fitted exactly between the walls with the windows and doors on either side of it. Anna observed the room. The window on the left of the desk showed the West Hallway outside. The window on the right showed the East Hallway outside. There were two giant motorized steel doors on either side of the office next to the windows. The one on the left (the one Anna and Mike came in through) opened out to the West Hall corner. The other one on the right was closed, but Anna guessed that it must open out to the East Hall corner. "This is the security room." Mike said. Anna looked at the desk. On the desk was a bunch of junk. There was a bunch of old computer monitors, a bunch of papers that were and weren't crumpled up, there was an old computer keyboard, on top of one of the monitors was a plastic pink cupcake, and there was also a desk fan. Anna looked under the desk and found a music amp and two desk drawers. She looked at the wall in front of the desk; on it was a poster of Freddy Fazbear and his friends saying "Celebrate!" and more pictures drawn by children. Anna looked at Mike. "So… what am I supposed to do?" she asked.  
"Well," Mike started, "During your night shifts, you can sit at that chair and basically use that handheld computer to check the security cameras and to watch the time and power… oh, and that chair is really comfy by the way."  
Anna looked at the chair and the monitor, she then smirked and nodded. "Doesn't seem too difficult," she said to Mike.  
"Yeah…" Mike said slowly, not thinking about what happened last night.  
Just then, Anna noticed the buttons on the side of each door. On each side, there were 2 buttons next to the doors. Next to the left door, there was a big red button that said "DOOR 1". Underneath it was a blue button that said "LIGHT". It was the same thing on the other door. Next to the right door there was also a big red button that said "DOOR 2", and under it was also a blue button that said "LIGHT". "Hey, what're those buttons for?" Anna asked curiously. Mike looked at the buttons and explained to Anna what they're for. "Well, you see, the red button opens and closes these doors," Mike pointed to the two big doors on either side of the office. "You press that button once, the door closes. You press it again, it opens back up. And the blue button turns on the door lights outside. It's the same as the red one, you press it once, the light's on. You press it again, the light's off." Anna nodded, though she found it odd for a children's pizzeria to have giant motorized rolling steel doors and door lights. Suddenly there was a knocking on the right door. Mike pressed the red 'DOOR 2 button, it was Jack. "Hey!" he said. He came in carrying a box that said 'Size M' on it. "Here's your uniform Anna," he said in a prideful manner. Anna took the box.  
"Thanks!" she said after he gave her the box. Mike sighed in relief. "Well, I guess that's it!" he said. The three both exited the security office by heading out the East door. They walked back to the Dining Area and to the entrance. "It's a pleasure to have you working with us, Miss Dewitt," Jack said kindly. "Hehe, thank you." Anna giggled as she put on her coat. "Your first shift starts this Monday," Mike told her. Anna smiled and said, "I'll be ready, don't worry." she responded. She shook hands with the two young men and said goodbye. "Looking forward to seeing you Monday," Mike said. "Yeah, me too!" Anna said as she exited the building. "Bye!"  
The two young men waved their hands. "See ya!" they both said as they closed the door and went back inside. Anna walked to her car, unlocked it and got in it. 'Wow!' she thought to herself.

#- Anna's car -#

10:23 PM

Once Anna got home she drove into the driveway and parked her car next to Elsa's. 'Elsa's home!' she thought.  
She then got out of her car and locked it, still smiling about what happened today. She walked up to the front door and went inside, closed the door behind her, hung up her coat and turned on the lights. "Elsa!" she called. "I'm home!" There was silence for a minute. Then-  
"Anna." someone said. Anna looked and saw Elsa coming down the stairs, still in the same clothing as this morning. Once Elsa caught eye of her sister standing in the hallway she quickly came down the stairs and hugged Anna. "Where were you? I was so worried." she said.  
"My…...job interview?" Anna said confusingly. Elsa just looked at her sister with disbelief. "Well, I'm glad you're okay," she told Anna. Elsa then li-  
"I'm hungry." Anna unexpectedly said. Elsa looked confusingly at her sister. Anna took Elsa's hands off of her and she marched into the kitchen. She went to the fridge and got out some milk, then went to the pantry and got out a box of Lucky Charms. Elsa looked at her sister with even more confusement. Anna grabbed a bowl and a spoon and poured the cereal into the bowl first, then the milk. Elsa sat down at the table where Anna was. While Anna munched away, Elsa asked, "So, I hear you got a job?" "Yep." Anna said, not really paying attention to her sister but to her cereal. She then got out her Samsung G S-6 and went on Twitter. "Well," Elsa started, "w-what's your job?" she asked.  
"What's yours?" Anna immediately responded without showing any sign of emotion. 


End file.
